


Let it snow

by eugenias



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер уже не кажется таким одиноким, когда подкармливаешь маленького котёнка или раздаешь новогодние подарки в приюте. Словно благодаря таким деталям жизнь наполняется чем-то, кроме бесконечной скорби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

Вечер уже не кажется таким одиноким, когда подкармливаешь маленького котёнка или раздаешь новогодние подарки детям в приюте. Словно благодаря таким деталям жизнь наполняется чем-то, кроме бесконечной скорби.

Сердце уже никогда больше не будет биться так трепетно, будто порхающая бабочка. Тусклый взгляд не станет ярким; в темноте зрачка не будет блестеть огонёк; только одинокие слёзы в те моменты, когда агент может себе это позволить; когда она может открыться.

Пегги купила мандаринов, достала старую искусственную ёлку и немного разноцветных стеклянных шишек, красных бантиков и золотых шаров. За окном – Рождество.

Все белым-бело, люди улыбаются друг другу, покупают подарки. Люди счастливы. 

_Сердце, кажется, уже не бьётся._

Оно проваливается под рёбра и вновь поднимается. Оно напоминает одно лишь имя - Стив. Пегги прикрывает глаза. 

Она включает музыку, чтобы отвлечься. Пластинка заводится не сразу – проигрыватель старый и приходится немного повозиться, но у неё получается. Она подпевает незамысловатой «Let it snow», завязывая красный бантик на верхней ветке выцветшей зеленой елки. 

Мысль о танцах и несостоявшемся свидании приходит сама собой. 

Вечер уже не кажется таким одиноким, когда пытаешься танцевать будто бы с _ним._ Пегги чувствует, что Стив здесь. Он наблюдает за ней, оберегает ото всех бед, охраняет. И танцует, подхватив её хрупкую руку своей ладонью, приобнимая за тонкую талию. 

\- Стив,- шепчет Пегги в пустоту, - Стив, побудь со мной ещё. Останься. 

Сердце как будто рвётся на части, глаза краснеют от нахлынувших слёз; зеленая шишка выпадает из рук и разбивается, задевая угол стола. Вдребезги – всё – чувства, эмоции, лопается невидимая грань. Девушка падает на колени, пряча лицо в ладони, пытается сдержать слёзы. 

\- Не уходи, не уходи, прошу, - говорит она. 

«Let it snow» начинает играть сначала. 

Они бы танцевали под эту песню снова и снова. Пегги научила бы Стива танцевать.

***

На прикроватной тумбочке стоят свежие цветы, лежат мандарины, а совсем рядом стоит старый магнитофон, играющий изо дня в день одну и ту же песню.

\- Ты пришёл, Стив, - улыбается женщина.  
\- Да, Пегги, - голос дрожит, - да.

Пегги улыбается, устало поворачивая голову на подушке. Стив сжимает её руку, пытается искренне улыбнуться. За окном – снег, шум, Рождество. «Let it snow» разбивает сердце.

\- Я пришёл, Пегги, - шепчет он, - но опоздал.

Он целует её в лоб, невесомо. Её улыбка становится шире, а рука в его ладони – потеет. 

Рождество уже не кажется таким одиноким, когда, пусть и опоздав на семьдесят лет, Стив проводит его с Пегги.


End file.
